Cake fo' Matt
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Matt is plays a video game and is now joined by mello. they share cake together and alot more things seem to happen. Melxmat


Matt sat in the corner of the room playing his new game. The game consisted of bombs, shooting, and such and he wore his headphones, the volume on full blast. The explosions echoed into his ear drum like it vibrated but that's what made the game so thrilling to him. He was sitting so close, his nose practically touching the TV screen that it was a surprise that he hasn't lost his eyes sight yet. He pressed every button on his controller as he possibly could and had a huge smirk on his face when he blew up a whole gang of guys who were trying to run behind a crumbled building. Being only 11 years old Matt thought he had nothing better to do with his time. He could care less about studying or reading a book when he could blow up and destroy a city.

He reached the end point where he was supposed to meet with a bunch of guys. He was a few feet away from his goal when a hand suddenly covered his goggles and pushed him backwards. Matt jerked backwards and hit his head on the polished wooden floor harshly. "Ow!" The boy hollered, putting his hand behind his head. He adjusted his goggles with one hand and put it back on the floor only to touch the controller, remembering the game. He gasped and looked up to suddenly see his character blown to bits by a sudden bomb hitting his position. The loud explosion hit his eardrums with such intensity he pulled his headphones off and threw them onto the floor. "Damn it!"

He then heard the laugh of a familiar friend from behind him. He turned his glance around him to see the blond haired Mello giggling with a huge chunk of cake weighing on his metal fork. The red head puckered his lips and scowled at him, "That isn't funny Mello!"

"From up here it is!" He continued to laugh while he chugged the huge chunk of cake into his mouth. He pulled the fork from his mouth and only giggled now softly.

"Now I have to start from the beginning! Thanks a lot!" He said sourly as he turned back to the screen. He turned the volume to the TV down and only plugged in one ear with a headphone this time to make sure he could hear Mello if he started talking to him. He leaned forward and pressed the restart button.

"So…" He took another bite of his cake, "What's this one about?"

"Hm… I don't know." He replied honestly. He pressed the start button and the game immediately started having guns fired and bombs exploding.

"Well what are you supposed to do? Blow things up?"

"Most likely." Matt replied.

"Hm," The 11 year old sat down slightly behind him. "What's this game rated?" He was just doing small talk now. He was pretty bored.

"Mature."

"You're too young for this game." He replied though he really didn't care. He could care less about what a genius kid in the wammy house was doing. As long as he was number one it was fine by him. Of course he already knew Matt was really mature enough to play this game anyway. For a kid who's not even in his teens yet he could really act grown up.

"I don't care." He was staring at the TV screen with eagerness now. He was determined to beat this game though he sat calmly on the back of the wall.

"What's up with you? You acting like a bitch again?"

Matt sighed, "Today is no different from the days before. I always reply the same whenever you tell me these games are too old for me. If you think I'm acting like a bitch than you're the one with the problem."

All Mello did was smirk. He stuck his fork into his cake and pulled the mouth full towards his mouth before stopping, "You want some?"

Matt sighed, giving up, "Sure." He was hungry anyway. It wasn't his best record but he's been playing this game none stop for about two days and never paused to eat so he was pretty hungry. He paused the game and turned around. Mello handed him a fork and they both dug into the half eaten cake. It was pretty quiet today. Most of the kids were outside playing kickball and Matt could hear their slight screams and cheers as he heard a ball being kicked and scratch against the dusty ground. Matt scooped up a big (not as big as Mello's) piece of cake and shoved it in his mouth. The cake was extremely sweet so he knew that Mello did something to it but it was still good. The flavor seemed to have melted in his mouth though he could feel the stomach ache he might get later. But just the thought of this made him smile a little. This. Just the thought of having cake with his best friend was a given and he felt at peace right now. Matt then noticed that Mello wasn't eating. He looked up to see the blond boy staring at him with a smile. Matt turned pink and blinked up at him, "What?" He absentmindedly scooped up another piece of cake as he waited for his friend's answer. All Mello did chuckle.

"Ah nothing." He laughed.

Matt could tell he was lying. It was _something_. There _had _to be something that was up. Mello had so much to say _all _the time but now he had _nothing_? Not right. Matt raised his eyebrow, his expression saying: _yeah right Mello how bout you spill it out cause you always have something to say_. "What?" He demanded.

"Hm," He smiled, "It's just, you have icing on your cheek."

"R-really?" Matt never noticed. He wiped his cheek with his palm and saw an icing mark on it. _I guess there really was… _"Is it gone?"

"Mmm?" He was smiling cutely now, "Almost. Here. I'll get it." He Mello put down his fork and leaned forward, licking the icing off of Matt's cheek. Matt turned bright red before he put his hand to his cheek. _Where did that come from? _He was really surprised. Mello never did this before. All Mello did was smile at Matt's expression. Though despite that Matt did enjoy it and he wanted more. Matt edged forward, but he sat back not wanting to do something he might regret. But Mello knew what he wanted. Mello leaned forward and kissed him suddenly not even giving Matt time to reconsider. His eyes grew wide as he felt Mello's soft lips form over his and the distance in between each other lessen. Matt felt warmer and his face grew hotter with every second that passed. _He wasn't stopping! _

Mello took his arm and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. That's when he felt his head explode. Mello's mouth was sweeter than his and that's kinda what won him over. Matt deepened the kiss and feeling Mello's warm tongue explore his mouth made him give a light moan. Mello smiled breaking the kiss and moved on to the boy's neck and started giving him small butterfly kisses. Feeling his lips move down his neck made him shutter and give another light moan. He was feeling hot. He couldn't take this. He felt so embarrassed he couldn't breathe! Matt pushed Mello away softly making the blond looking disappointed and a little mad. Matt breathed hard, putting his hand to his chest. He looked up at the angry boy. His face was red and his eyebrows were curved up behind his goggles. He looked down embarrassed, "Sorry," He said, "I wasn't… expecting this."

Mello's face softened and he gave a meek smile. "Oh. So do you wanna go somewhere? Private?" Matt gasped as the boy stood up and extended his hand towards him. Matt, without thinking, took the boy's hand and let him lead him to another room. The room they went to wasn't being used but was meant for a boy who was transferring here soon. But right now the room was empty. Matt couldn't take his eyes off of the bed that sat in one of the corners. _Was he going to take me there? _Matt sat on the floor beside the bed while Mello closed the door. The room wasn't well lighted but it wasn't so dark either. It felt comfortable. Just a little, uncluttered room.

Mello sat besides the blushing boy and leaned his head towards him. He had this dominating expression on his face that distracted him. Mello was about to kiss him again though Matt wanted to move forward too. This time Matt was able to move closer and touch his lips against his. Their tongues were wrestling in each others mouths though Mello was the one who was winning. Mello ran his hand through the red head hair pulling them even closer to each other. That's when Mello made the first move to place his hand under Matt's shirt. His cold hand made him shiver but he liked his touch. Mello smiled again when he felt Matt's body get hotter and he took the chance to pull off his cake-covered shirt. He flung it over to the other side of the room and started with Matt's. He was helpless. Mello was doing all the work and he just let him take control. Mello went on top of him and rested his hand on Matt's chest and they both started kissing each other again, but soon after Mello moved down to Matt's chest and started kissing it. _Damn it was getting hot! _Matt pulled off his goggles and placed them beside him and whispered into the blond's ear. "Sorry." He whispered.

Mello smiled knowing exactly what he meant. He stared at him with his clever smile before standing up and extending his hand once again. Matt reached out and took it, grabbing his goggles while he stood up. Now where was he taking him? He pulled his goggles on with one hand while he let Mello lead him with the other. They both grabbed their shirts before exiting the room and they noticed that most of the kids were now back inside. Mello stopped suddenly and looked at Matt through the corner of his eye, "Let's get some lunch, 'kay?"

Matt nodded as he let the blond boy lead him again. That's when he realized. That he'd always follow him as a friend right? He was the best choice to be the successor of L so all he could really do was cheer him on right? And he will, even if someone surpasses him. His grip was strong enough. Strong enough for him to always follow him.

Mello started to walk faster as a smile appeared on his face as well as Matt's and that's when they both disappeared into the kitchen…

**Uh, sorry. I couldn't write anymore. It felt to embarrassing and I might as well stop while I was still on a role right? I think I did pretty good. Hope u lik it 2! Whoo hoo! Totally sexy! Yes! This is the first time in a while that I've written one of these stories. It's been since… middle school maybe? And I think I've gotten better. What do you think? Hm… well that's it fo' now! Later! **


End file.
